candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Luscious Lagoon
- | characters = Hippo | champion = Divine Diver | new = on in in and in the same level | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard | previous = Tasty Treasury | previous2 = Tasty-Treasury.png | next = Mellow Marshmallow | next2 = Mellow-Marshmallow.png |shard = Level 1038}} Story Note: From this episode and continuing through every subsequent Reality episode, all cutscenes are completely static. *For episode openers, the static cutscene lasts longer as if it is an opening cutscene, and you have a choice of skipping it (it is pointless anyhow). *The character's problem can only be seen in the map screen. Before Episode: Tiffi gives a summery drink to Hippo, having relaxed under the sun. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however ingredients appear directly on ingredient exits for the first time on level 1031 (though they can't be brought down until the blocker holding them has been destroyed). As such, said level is the first one where collecting all sugar keys will instantly win the level. *Chocolate-covered frogs appear in candy order levels and ingredients levels in levels 1030 and 1038, respectively. *Candy frogs and lucky candies appear in the same level for the first time in level 1030. If the frog lands on a lucky candy then the resulting candy will be counted towards the order. Levels Luscious Lagoon has four somewhat hard levels: , , , and , one very hard level: , and one extremely hard level: . Overall this is a somewhat hard episode and this episode is much harder than the previous episode, Tasty Treasury. Gallery Story= EP70 background.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1026 Reality.png|Level 1026 - |link=Level 1026 Level 1027 Reality.png|Level 1027 - |link=Level 1027 Level 1028 Reality.png|Level 1028 - |link=Level 1028 Level 1029 Reality.png|Level 1029 - |link=Level 1029 Level 1030 Reality.png|Level 1030 - |link=Level 1030 Level 1031 Reality.png|Level 1031 - |link=Level 1031 Level 1032 Reality before.PNG|Level 1032 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1032 Level 1032 Reality after.PNG|Level 1032 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1032 Level 1033 Reality.png|Level 1033 - |link=Level 1033 Level 1034 Reality.png|Level 1034 - |link=Level 1034 Level 1035 Reality.png|Level 1035 - |link=Level 1035 Level 1036 Reality.png|Level 1036 - |link=Level 1036 Level 1037 Reality.png|Level 1037 - |link=Level 1037 Level 1038 Reality.png|Level 1038 - |link=Level 1038 Level 1039 Reality V2.png|Level 1039 - |link=Level 1039 Level 1040 Reality.png|Level 1040 - |link=Level 1040 |-| Champion title= Divine Diver.png|Champion title|link=Divine Diver |-| Icon= Lusciouslagoon.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Ep70promopic.png|Coming soon poster Ep70releasedpic.png|After the release poster Episode 70 completed! Mobile.png|Episode 70 completed (mobile) Trivia *The episode's pathway and colour is that of Soda Swamp's pathway. *This is the seventh episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *This episode continues the trend of having no text in its story. It is the 27th episode in this trend. *If you look at the background closely, there is Odus at the left of the sea. *This episode continues the trend of having no cake bombs and UFOs. *This episode brings back toffee tornadoes in level 1039, after having been absent again for 93 levels. *After this episode is released, sound of buttons in Sugar Drop were reset on Facebook. *This episode starts a trend whose cutscene is completely static. All further episodes also have completely static cutscenes. **It also starts a trend where a character will only show its problem on pathway icon. *The release date of this episode is in between 3 holidays: "United Nations Public Service Day" (June 23), "International Widows' Day" (June 23), and "Day of the Seafarer" (June 25). Category:World Fourteen Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2015